


Give me a reason

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: 他们互相给了彼此一个理由。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Give me a reason

召集通知  
彭格列十代家族守护者：  
请于罗马时间20xx年x月25日下午两点在巴勒莫总部一号会议室集合。  
请务必带上彭格列指环。  
事关重大，情况紧急，请务必准时出席。  
彭格列家族第十代首领 沢田纲吉

“是、是的，这封邮件是我替首领起草并发出的……”

秘书的声音渐渐弱了下去。眼尾的余光扫到手机屏幕右上角的时间，看着23和59这两个数字，咽了口唾沫，到底还是没敢对面前的男人说出“您迟到了”的提醒。

“是吗。”

得到了令人满意的回答，云雀恭弥收起通讯终端，后退两步靠在墙上，交叉双臂，半垂着眼看向不远处一扇紧闭的紫檀木门。草壁哲矢见状对女人使了个眼色。面容僵硬的秘书向他投来感激的眼神，有些后怕地瞥了眼不再注意自己的云之守护者，对好好戴在中指上的戒指暗暗点头，随后朝草壁哲矢微微鞠躬，踩着高跟鞋无声地跑走了。

不远处的教堂在此时传来钟声。悠长的金属震鸣破开浓重的夜空，一下下地敲击黑暗中的心脏。云雀恭弥沐浴在明亮的灯光中，不为所动地闭上眼睛，任由一只从窗外飞来的毛球落在他的头上。

钟声很快停止，悠长的回响也逐渐消散。走廊上恢复了落针可闻的寂静，那扇被漆成红棕色的紫檀木门终于愿意漏出些许屋内的声音：

“……克洛维斯家族都已经遭遇了那种事，我没法置之不理——”

“那也不是你一个人就能解决的。你是首领，不是战士，要我说多少次才能记住？”

“我同意Reborn先生的观点，十代首领，您确实不应该……”

过人的耳力让他将屋内的争吵听了个大概，其内容之无聊又令云雀恭弥收回注意。他百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，头顶的黄色毛球挥动翅膀飞下来，落到他右手无名指的第二个关节上。

“我说过了吧，不可以站在这里。”

云雀恭弥用拇指挠挠小鸟的肚子。云豆被他指尖的力量顶着，身体倾斜，一爪踏上了云之指环。

“这里也不行——明明说过很多次了，你怎么就是记不住？”

他微蹙眉头，语气中却没有多少责备。云雀恭弥转动手腕，舒张手指，让云豆停落在自己掌心的位置。黄色的小鸟收起翅膀，啄了啄自己的羽毛，冲饲主略一歪头，眨了眨那双黑漆漆的眼睛。

那扇沉重的大门此刻被从内拉开。尚未及膝的西装婴儿站在门口回望，对坐在最里面的人扔下一句“今天先到这里，明天再继续”，随即转过头，与朝自己看来的云雀恭弥对视。

“Ciaos，云雀。”

“你好啊，小婴儿。”

“你迟到了。”

“我不否认。”云雀恭弥一边说着，一边朝打开的房门走去。云豆扑棱着翅膀从他手心里起飞，安静地停留在走廊的壁灯上。

Reborn捕捉到对方手上银色的反光，拉了拉帽檐，笑道：“算了，反正也不是什么大不了的事，何况我也没有追究的权力——阿纲！”

“怎么了，Reborn？”

他的家庭教师没有回答，沢田纲吉只好从文件中抬起头，终于毫不费力地，看见了那个让他惦念半天的人。

“云雀学长！”他叫道，眼睛里被水晶吊灯映出点点星辰。云雀恭弥微微颔首表示回应，看对方将桌上的东西尽数整理成一沓，起身向自己走来，又停在了数尺之外，将手里的文件递给站在门后的人。

“狱寺君，拜托你先出去等一下。”

“好的，十代首领。”

银发的左右手从门背钻出，朝看向自己的云雀恭弥略一点头，抱着手里的文件与他擦肩，让矮小的最强婴儿跳到自己肩上。

“进来说话吧，云雀学长。”

沢田纲吉朝他做出一个邀请的手势。云雀恭弥走进这间熟悉的小型会议室内，顺手带上了门。

“所以，”云雀恭弥随手拉开一把椅子，“你有什么事？”

“没有事就不能请大家回来聚聚了吗？”沢田纲吉走向室内的茶水柜，“好像只有咖啡豆了啊……”

“你从来不让秘书经手召集令。”

“那是因为……啊，找到了，上次大哥带回来的绿茶！刚好还剩一点点！”沢田纲吉将摆在柜子最深处的茶包取出，转过身来，朝云雀恭弥晃了晃，“只有袋装的绿茶和咖啡了，云雀学长要哪个？”

云雀恭弥定定地看着他。

沢田纲吉叹了口气，将手中的东西放在会议桌上，从一边的抽屉里取出一个黑色的盒子，打开，放在云雀恭弥面前——

墨蓝色的绒布上，静静地躺着六枚彭格列指环。

“云雀学长也不喜欢那些弯弯绕绕的，我就开门见山了。”他说，“我想要销毁彭格列指环。”

套在中指指根的金属突然有些发烫。云雀恭弥抬手，透过指缝看向七枚费心得来的权力象征，垂下手，扬起下巴，看向正在注视自己的沢田纲吉。

面前那双眼睛总是为人诟病：还在学校时，他常听人唾弃它的愚蠢；步入里世界后，身边的“前辈”们无一不在嘲笑它的天真。就连那个教导对方数年的阿尔克巴雷诺，也时常会摇着头，感叹它实在太过干净，藏不住心事，也藏不住天真。即使点燃战斗的火焰，那双眼睛里也总是带了怜悯和心软，没有半分黑手党教父应有的模样。

但云雀恭弥喜欢它的样子。或者说，他喜欢它在某些时候的样子。

每当沢田纲吉坚定地表达自己的意愿时，那双眼里总会有星星点点的火光。它没有他进入死气模式时那般炫目，却更沉稳，更透澈，更有力量，也更叫人移不开眼。

它在不同情况下有着不同的表现，但绝不会是现在这副模样。

“是吗。”云雀恭弥望进那对琥珀的最底层，“我知道了。”

那双眸中的星星震荡着互相碰撞。沢田纲吉为此瞪大双眼，松开皱起的眉头，露出一个夸张而愚蠢的表情：“你、你说‘知道了’……这是什么反应啊！”

“太吵了，想被咬杀吗？”

“不、不是，但……”沢田纲吉激动地站了起来，“这实在是太……”

“太什么？你回答了我的问题，我接受了这个回答，这很让你意外吗？”

“当然了！我以为云雀学长会强烈反对的！”

“反对？”云雀恭弥反问，“理由是什么？”

“当然是因为……因为……”沢田纲吉重复着，突然泄了气，双手撑在会议桌上，重重地垂下了头，“是啊，云雀学长总是和其他人不一样的，我怎么就忘了这一点呢。”

“哇哦，把我和其他人混为一谈，胆子很大嘛。”

“不不不不是的！云雀学长你听我……”

“茶。”

“啊？”

云雀恭弥挑眉：“先前的问题，我的回答是茶。”

“先、先前……？”

“你有话要对我说吧？”云雀恭弥看看桌面上的茶袋，将视线重新移到沢田纲吉的脸上，“喝完你泡的茶之前，我不会打断你。”

“云雀学长……”沢田纲吉露出一个感激的笑。

“有时间在那里感动，不如快点去烧水。”云雀恭弥补充，“我的时间可是很宝贵的。”

“对不起，我知道了。”

沢田纲吉收起咖啡豆，在一旁的茶具上摆弄起来。他很快接完一壶水，将它摆到通电的底座上。摁下开关的同时，沢田纲吉终于梳理好了情绪，一边拆开茶包，一边对身后看不见表情的人娓娓道来：

“虽然云雀学长好像并不感兴趣的样子，但我还是想向你解释做这个决定的理由。”

“自从我提出这个想法以来，家族里的反对就从来没有停止过。今天下午——不对，应该说是昨天了——召集大家的时候，大哥他们好像也不太能理解的样子。再加上刚才收到的消息……”

云雀恭弥清了清嗓子。

“啊，抱歉，我好像讲了很多废话。”沢田纲吉不好意思地笑笑，关掉烧水壶的开关，用刚烧开的热水烫洗青棕色的陶瓷杯，“那就从现在开始进入正题吧，关于我为什么要销毁指环——”

草壁哲矢从口袋里摸出一小包饲料，在掌心撒上少许，向站在廊灯上的云豆伸出。不知品种的黄羽小鸟扑棱着翅膀，停在宽大的手上，轻巧地啄食掌纹里的一颗颗食物。

“这是以前在黑曜乐园的那只鸟吧？”狱寺隼人投来目光，“有名字吗？”

“有的，叫云豆。”

“呵，真是想不到云雀恭弥会养了它那么久。”狱寺隼人感叹道，“每次来意大利都要带着它，想必让它过边检也费了一番功夫吧？”

“关于这点，我们自有渠道，不劳费心。”

试探被挡了回去，狱寺隼人遂闭口不言。Reborn看了一眼翻阅文件的左右手，视线移至草壁哲矢身上，问道：“说起来，我有看到风纪财团前几天递交过来的合同。你们最近在做什么特别的吗？”

“果然瞒不过您吗。没错，财团下属的研究室最近把重心放到了指环和火焰的研究上。”

“有什么发现？”

“目前只知道把火焰缠绕在武器上能增加数倍的威力，但在不同武器上如何使用、各种火焰都有什么不同的作用方面，或许是因为刚刚起步，还没有结果。”

“指环和火焰的用法可不止这一种啊。”

“我明白，但像沢田先生那样，将指环寄宿在武器上来激发指环力量、从而整体性地提高火焰强度的方法，我们也只见过这一个成功案例。”

狱寺隼人撇了撇嘴：“十代首领的特殊之处当然是不可复制的。”

草壁哲矢笑笑，继续道：“不过我们的情报部门有打探到，那个彩虹之子威尔帝似乎在做什么关于指环和火焰的新研究。但是他保密工作做得太好了，我们暂时没有更多的消息。”

“威尔帝吗。”Reborn垂了垂眼，心中有些不好的预感。

狱寺隼人若有所思地点点头：“明白了，我也会吩咐属下注意这方面的消息的。”

“你也成熟很多了嘛，狱寺。”

“哪、哪里！都是十代首领领导有方……”

Reborn不置可否地勾了勾嘴角，话题一转，向草壁哲矢抛去另一个问题：“对了，上次见面时你不是提到过要在并盛地下修基地吗？现在进展如何了？”

“刚刚开始动工，估计至少还要三四年的时间，在这期间很有可能还需要彭格列提供些支持。”

“不用着急，合作项目的事可以慢慢谈。”狱寺隼人抽出一张文件，“如果有资金需要，彭格列可以考虑更换支付方式或者提前付款。”

“感激不尽。”

“毕竟再怎么说，云雀都还是阿纲的守护者。”Reborn说，“合作共赢的事就不用说谢了。”

草壁哲矢笑着点头。

掌心上的黄色小鸟进食完毕，在温热的落脚处上抖抖身子，整理了下略有污脏的羽毛，拍拍翅膀，朝先前的壁灯飞去。

“绿意盎然并盛中~不大不小刚刚好~”

鸟儿清亮的歌声回荡在走廊中。Reborn打了个哈欠，望向盘旋在灯光之上的云豆，轻笑一声：“不用倒时差的生物真是精神。”

“我看是物似主人形。”狱寺隼人看了看腕上的手表，抬眼看向紧闭的木门，“十代首领怎么谈了那么久。”

“话说回来，他们究竟在谈什么？”草壁哲矢将疑惑的目光投到紫檀木门上。

“你不知道吗？”

“恭先生没有告诉我。”

“是吗？”Reborn说，“也没什么大事，只是阿纲他要回收所有的彭格列指环罢了。”

“回收？在这个指环作用日益凸显的时间点上吗？”草壁哲矢一脸惊讶，“为什么？”

Reborn拉低帽子，用帽檐的阴影遮住了自己的眼睛：“谁知道呢，你去问他本人吧。”

云雀恭弥咽下最后一口茶水，琥珀色的水珠从杯沿滚落，于杯底汇成浅浅的一片。他将视线移至坐在对面的沢田纲吉身上，目光在唇上一层淡淡的咖啡渍上停留片刻，很快上移，对上他的眼睛。

“话说完了？”

“嗯。”沢田纲吉点点头，收紧捏在杯子上的手指，“我也知道这个想法太过天真了，但几年前的那场指环争夺战就已经对彭格列造成很大的影响了，要是再把它扩大到整个家族、甚至波及同盟的  
话……”

“在自我说服这方面，你确实没什么天赋。”云雀恭弥把玩着手上的茶杯。

“自、自我说服？”

“你的理由不是很充分吗，而且指环已经归拢到你的手中，就算旁人再多说什么，也都已经无济于事了。”云雀恭弥难得耐心地解释，“明明已经扫除了所有的障碍，你为什么还挂着那副犹豫不决的表情？”

“我……”

“只是一个小家族遇袭的消息，就让你操心起总和你群聚在一起的草食动物——小婴儿应该提醒过吧，你对他们保护过头了。”

“但是万一——”

“啪。”

茶杯重重地落在桌上，震得沢田纲吉一个激灵。他抬起头看向会议桌对面的男人，只见他站起了身，低下头，居高临下地看着自己。过于明亮的灯光晃了他的眼，让他对男人的表情看不太真切。沢田纲吉眨着眼努力适应强光，就听男人对自己说道：“小婴儿说得没错，你有时的确是太过愚蠢了，沢田纲吉。”

“诶？”

“我问你。”云雀恭弥不给他反驳的时间，“销毁彭格列指环是不是你自己的选择？”

“……是。”

“即使是在指环力量愈发重要的现在？”

“与其让它带来更大的争端，还不如让它就此消失。”

“那么，你已经决定好了吗？”

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，没有回答。

“呵。”云雀恭弥笑出了声。他想，他已经看到了答案。

右手中指上的那枚指环瞬间变得冰凉。云雀恭弥抬起右手，就要将它从手上摘下。指环褪到第一关节时，他突然停下了动作，顿了顿，又将金属饰品推回指根，垂下手，对沢田纲吉说道：“我可以把它还给你，但有个条件。”

从那双兴奋起来的眼眸中，沢田纲吉隐约猜到了对方的下一句话。

“打赢我。”云雀恭弥补充，“它就是你的了。”

“轰——”

澄澈的大空火焰迎面扑来。云雀恭弥侧身避开，浮萍拐却因不小心扫到焰尾的边缘，被高温熔掉了尾部的一小块。

察觉到武器重量的变化，云雀恭弥加大了火焰的输出力度，将更为强大的紫色火焰附着在浮萍拐上。作为输出媒介的彭格列指环起先发出细微的嗡鸣声，又很快平复下来，紧贴男人的手指安静地燃烧。

见一击不中，沢田纲吉收回向前伸的手，利用火焰的推进力迅速拉近两人的距离。缠绕着火焰的拳头对着云雀恭弥的脸招呼，还未能让沾染热度的空气接近对方的皮肤，便被一根闪着银光的拐子拦下。超直感叫嚣着发出警报。他暂且放弃了变拳为掌的攻法，从另一只手的手心喷射出火焰，迅速调整身体姿态，险之又险地避过自身侧而来的攻击。

云雀恭弥手臂发力，将抵在拐子上的拳头顶开，向前跨出一步，举起武器，朝对手头顶直直挥下。沢田纲吉及时挡下了他的攻击，却没能防住另一根拐子。金属制的武器抽打在柔软的腰腹间。他闷吭一声，连忙运起火焰拉开距离，将伤势控制在了最小的范围里。

“……十代首领。”

狱寺隼人咬了咬牙，到底还是因害怕让沢田纲吉分神而压低了声音。坐在他肩上的Reborn安静地看着橙与紫的碰撞，又偏过头来，看向立在一旁的草壁哲矢。

“你在担心云雀吗？”他问。

被人点明所想，曾经的风纪副委员长心底一跳，惊于对方读心能力不减当年的同时，他轻轻摇了摇头：“恭先生并非需要我担心的角色。只是……”

他再次看了眼手表：“他与沢田的这场战斗已经持续了将近三个小时。且不论恭先生才从飞机上下来不久，工作了一天的沢田也早就应该去休息了。再这样打下去，两个人的身体都会吃不消的。”

“阿纲他们自有分寸。”Reborn却不慌不忙，“毕竟是他自己提出来的决定，因此招致的麻烦也理应由他自己负责解决。”

“听起来您似乎并不赞同这个决定。”草壁哲矢说，“可您还是投了赞成票。”

“毕竟他才是BOSS，而我不过是个兼职家族顾问的家庭教师罢了。”

“原来如此。”

草壁哲矢偏过头，看了看这位里世界最强杀手，又转回去，将视线重新放在眼前对战的两人身上。

“我有幸听跳马提起过：他的家庭教师虽然平常严苛无比，会逼着学生做许多不情愿做的事；但每当遇上关键的问题，他都会尊重学生的意见，并给予最大的支持。”

见Reborn没什么反应，草壁哲矢继续问道：“在Reborn先生看来，这是值得支持的决定吗？”

“就算我说‘不’，那家伙也会坚持自己的想法吧。”

“即使是要毁掉彭格列代代相传的继承证明？”

“继承证明不过是死物罢了。”狱寺隼人毫不客气地插话，“只要首领还存在一天，即使没有这个继承证明，彭格列依旧是彭格列。”

手套与浮萍拐的碰撞愈发激烈，死气之火似要烧毁整个基地般燃得旺盛。三人被火焰对抗吹起的热风掀起衣角，Reborn放下扶着帽子的手，再次将目光投向战场内的两人。

“Boss的意志就是整个家族的意志，我自然是要支持他的。”他低声说道。

“Reborn先生？”

“不，没什么。”最强杀手收敛了自己难得外露的情绪，扬起下颌，示意狱寺隼人和草壁哲矢看向前方，“要分出胜负了。”

两团异色的火焰再次相撞。云雀恭弥加大了附着在浮萍拐上的火焰，用紫色的屏障挡下高纯度的大空火焰。击打在左拐上的拳头重而有力。云雀恭弥左臂发力甩开沢田纲吉，另一只手接着向前攻击，却只打散了面前一团聚在一起的火焰。

战斗时被提升到极致的危机感叫嚣着，从后方袭来的拳风穿透衣料刺激着他的背部肌肤，逼迫云雀恭弥快些转身。一团比之前更强的大空火焰袭来，云雀恭弥抬起拐子试图挡下，附着在武器上的云之火焰却在顷刻间被大空火焰吞噬。

在对方刻意的操控下他并不觉得烫手。疲惫感涌上来的恍惚间，云雀恭弥没能躲过袭向腹部的又一枚拳头，弓着腰踉跄几步，这才发现自己的武器已经被从中间折弯。原本泛着银光的浮萍拐满是焦黑之色。他试着挥舞几下，发现它几乎已经彻底不能使用了。

“打完了啊。”

里包恩跳到地上。狱寺隼人和草壁哲矢见状，连忙跟着他的脚步上前。沢田纲吉退出死气模式，与自家老师对视一眼，给满脸担忧的左右手递去一个安慰的眼神，又看向兴趣缺缺地盯着武器的云雀恭弥，唤道：“云雀学长。”

云雀恭弥扔下已经无法使用的双拐，目光转向沢田纲吉，微微颔首，轻笑一声：“果然你是能让我尽兴的存在，沢田纲吉。”

“那个……”

“我知道。”

云雀恭弥举起右手，用左手拇指的指腹摩挲几下这枚金属饰品，捏起右拳，面无表情地注入自己体内的云属性波动。

炫目的紫色火光从云朵与贝壳的纹饰上炸开。火焰自戒指向外扩散，在空气中掀起层层波浪，朝在场几人面上扑去，打得人脸颊发疼。

狱寺隼人的表情变得凝重起来。即便经历过远途飞行与长时间高强度战斗，面前的这个男人依旧能在这种状态下发出如此强大的火焰波动。虽然不愿意承认，但他一直都知道，云雀恭弥的的确确是毫无争议的最强守护者。

“真是有趣的道具。”

云雀恭弥嘴角噙笑，扔下一句评价，随即熄了指环上的死气之火。他将被体温捂得没那么冰凉的指环取下，随手抛给沢田纲吉。对方手忙脚乱地去接的模样让他回忆起年少的时光。云雀恭弥打量着那人抽长的身姿和依旧纤细的四肢，目光上移，对上他褐色的双眼。

“抱歉，云雀学长。”沢田纲吉说，“谢谢你。”

“不必谢我。这场战斗是你赢了，依照约定，我该把它给你。”

“但是指环也是很重要的武器吧。”沢田纲吉补充，“真的很感谢云雀学长愿意把它交还给我。”

“确实，它作为武器很有用处。”云雀恭弥回应道，“但对于我来说，它并非必需——因为我很强。”

“就算没有指环，我也很强。”

沢田纲吉睁大眼睛，突然笑了出来。他摘下手套，取下右手上的大空指环，将它和云之指环放在一起，看了眼手心上那两枚戒指模样的武器，手指收攥成拳，抬起了头。

那双眼睛早已褪去凌厉的金红之色。在云雀恭弥看来，它却比任何时候都来得耀眼。

“嗯，我明白的。”

他看向云雀恭弥，没再多说什么，只是点了点头。

长途旅行与战斗的疲惫似乎被一扫而光。云雀恭弥动了动空落落的手指，一言不发地转身，叫上草壁哲矢，从训练室离开。

感应门在身后自动合上。云雀恭弥停留在闭合的门边，举起右腕，就着走廊上的灯光，看向正在消失的戒痕。

沢田纲吉望向自己的双眼再次浮现在眼前。那一瞬间，他仿佛不是因为沢田纲吉的一封召集令，而只是为了看一看他的那副表情，才不远万里地跨越整片欧亚大陆，从极东之地的日本，飞往八个时区之外的这片土地的。

云雀恭弥轻轻甩了甩不再戴有饰品的手，任它垂在身侧，随即迈开腿，头也不回地向前走去。


End file.
